Say something, I'm giving up on you
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS : "Dis moi quelque chose, Lily, ou j'abandonne". Les mots étaient dits, Lily les avait longtemps espéré pour qu'il la laisse enfin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réels, Lily hésite. Veut-elle vraiment qu'il l'abandonne ? LE/JP


**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**

- Dis-moi quelque chose, Lily, ou j'abandonne.

Sa voix rauque résonna en moi. J'entendis chacun de ses mots et c'était comme un coup de poignard à chaque fois. Il était là face à moi dans le parc. Il y avait des ens autour de nous, et certains avaient peut-être entendu, mais tant pis. J'en avais que faire. James était face à moi, les yeux qui témoignaient de sa détresse et à la fois durs comme la pierre. C'était la fin.

Il fallait que je me décide. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans l'incertitude, dans le « oui mais non ». Je ne pouvais plus le faire attendre. J'avais longtemps hésité. En réalité j'avais hésité plusieurs années. Le laisser entrer ou non. Le laisser entrer en moi, se faufiler sous ma peau, connaître toutes mes peurs et mes défauts.

J'avais peur. Je redoutais. Et si je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance ? Et s'il n'était pas le bon ? Et s'il me faisait du mal ? Je n'avais jamais dis oui, je ne lui avais jamais laissé aucune chance, car j'avais peur. J'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi ou qu'il se lasse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voyait en moi. Je n'étais que Lily Evans, et lui était James Potter. Il était tellement mieux, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, alors pourquoi moi ? Que voyait-il en moi qui m'échappait ?

Je me laissai alors envahir par mes souvenirs. Nos souvenirs. Je me souvins de la première claque qui avait été en cinquième année quand il avait ridiculisé Rogue. Mais peut-être pour de bonnes raisons, m'étais-je dis après coup. Après tout il m'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Et James ne m'avait que défendu. Je revis alors toutes les fois où je l'ai surpris me regardant. Je revis ses sourires, ses clins d'oeil et sa main qui passait dans ses cheveux.

Je voyais encore toutes ses victoires au quidditch et sa fierté dans ses yeux. Je voyais son sourire quand il attrapait le vif d'or. Je voyais ses yeux brillants le soir quand on fêtait les victoires de Gryffondor. Je voyais son regard pétillant quand il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui était interdit, ou quand il avait une idée. Je voyais sa concentration quand il était en cours, ou lors des Buses.

Devais-je lui laisser une chance ou devais-je le laisser partir ?

Mais je voyais aussi son air arrogant, ses sourires charmeurs à toutes ses groupies, les points qu'il nous avait fait perdre, les fois où il me mettait hors de moi. Je voyais la façon dont il regardait les Serpentard. Je revoyais chacune des blagues qu'il leurs avait fait.

Mais je visualisais aussi mes erreurs. Les fois où je lui avais fait du mal consciemment. La fois où il m'avait dis qu'il m'aimait et que je lui avais répondu que je le détestais. Je vs chacune des gifles que je lui avais donné, les fois où j'étais allée trop loin dans mes propos.

Il n'avait jamais abandonné. Jamais. Et là, il était face à moi et il me disait qu'il était prêt à abandonner. Je savais qu'il était sérieux, qu'il allait le faire si je ne disais rien.

Il avait changé. En cette dernière année à Poudlard, j'avais su pardonner et mettre de côté mes préjugés sur lui. J'avais découvert qu'il était passionné de métamorphose et de défense contre les forces du mal. J'avais découvert qu'il était quelqu'un de passionné, il était prêt à se battre pour ses convictions et n'avait pas peur de les revendiquer. Quitte à tout perdre.

Il y avait cette flamme en lui qui brûlait nuit et jour. Cette flamme qui l'alimentait. Je ne la voyais pas auparavant mais maintenant oui. Quand il était en proie au désespoir, comme en cet instant même, je voyais qu'elle s'éteignait peu à peu.

J'avais découvert la personne merveilleuse qu'il était. Sa loyauté, son courage et son intelligence.

J'étais tiraillée. Je ne savais que faire. Il était face à moi et au fil des secondes qui défilaient je voyais qu'il désespérait de plus en plus. Je voyais sa flamme s'éteindre. Je ne savais que faire. J'avais tellement espéré qu'il me dise cela, qu'il allait laisser tomber, abandonner. Je l'avais tellement espéré, mais maintenant que c'était le cas je me sentais étrangement vide.

Vide à l'idée qu'il ne serait peut-être plus là.

- Lily, je te le redemande. Laisse moi une chance. Dis quelque chose.

Je restai de marbre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il fronça ses sourcils et appuya son regard dans le mien, comme pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui n'y était pas de toute évidence. Il se détourna de moi et commença à partir. Je n'avais rien dit. Il abandonnait. J'étais vide. Puis je sentis une douleur s'immiscer en moi. Il ne serait plus là. Il abandonnait. Je me rendis alors compte que c'était la pire des erreurs.

J'avançais alors de quelques pas. Je revis alors nos rires, je revis nos regards échangés, les fois où mon estomac se tordait quand il me touchait par accident, les fois où j'avais rougi quand il m'avait fait des compliments, je revis la fois où il m'avait pris dans ses bras, je revis tous nos moments. Je revis tout. C'était une erreur. Une grossière erreur. Je me rendis alors compte de ça. À sescôtés je me sentais complète. Pleine. Vivante.

Je commençai alors à courir vers lui et lui attrapai la main. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air dévasté. Je m'approchai alors de lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Je glissai alors ma main sur sa joue et plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu me laisses donc une autre chance ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Ce fut la première fois où je lui dis oui, c'était presque la fin de notre septième année et je ne regrettai pas. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Il n'était pas ma plus grosse erreur. Il était celui qui m'avait faite sentir la plus vivante. Avec lui tout était limpide et pourtant il arrivait encore à m'énerver et à me décontenancer. Ma vie avait réellement commencé avec lui et elle avait terminé avec lui. James Potter.

* * *

VOilà un court OS sur le couple James/Lily que j'aime beaucoup !  
Oui en ce moment je carbure aux OS tout en écrivant une fiction qui devrait être publiée dans pas très très longtemps.  
J'ai eu l'inspiration en écoutant : Say something - A great big world feat Christina Aguilera (d'où le titre de l'OS).  
Bref qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Merci de m'avoir lu,  
Bisous !


End file.
